Entre fotografías y recuerdos
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Mientras, aprisiono tu imagen entre mis manos y siento tu pijama rozar mi piel. Y beso tu taza con mis labios, imaginando que en esos momentos también puedes sentirme...Te extraño. ShuraxAioros. AU.


Por fin terminé exámenes, y para festejar (entre estudio y estudio) salió esto. El primer ShuraXAioros que hago. Es AU, pero no digo nada más; excepto que nada de Saint Seiya me pertenece...

**Entre fotografías y recuerdos.**

Camino rápidamente entre las calles vacías que conducen a mi departamento, casi en el centro de la ciudad. Las luces de los diferentes negocios alumbran ampliamente las avenidas, dándoles un poco de calor; aunque yo sigo sintiendo el frío hasta en los huesos. Mi abrigo, negro y largo, no basta para calentarme y dudo mucho que lo haga en estas noches de invierno, donde sólo me hace falta una cosa: tú.

Tú y tu presencia, a mi lado. Ese aroma a café y tabaco que penetra rápidamente por mis fosas nasales y se cuela hasta mi cerebro, congelando en ese mismo instante todo indicio de idea o pensamiento. Todo se vuelve borroso, nublando por completo mis sentidos, al sentir ese aliento tuyo en mi cuello. Y quizás algo más.

Pero ahora, camino con las manos en los bolsillos y sin prisas, pensando que el departamento es demasiado grande para una persona, cuando era resultaba diminuto junto a ti. Camino, fumando lánguidamente un cigarrillo; costumbre adquirida por tu culpa, para poder atesorar aunque sea un poco uno de tantos recuerdos que me acompañan en soledad.

Cuando te conocí tendrías unos veinte años, y solías pasar frecuentemente por el restaurante de comida española de mis padres. Pasabas, con tu caminar lento y pausado, una mirada taciturna y una cámara colgando del cuello. Pasabas y no podía dejar de mirarte, tan misterioso, tan sereno, tan magnetizante. Hasta que un día decidiste entrar y conocer el lugar. "Extrañamente familiar", dijiste cuando te extendí la carta, y sonreíste.

Los escaparates muestran imágenes hogareñas y tibias para festejar esa fecha que se suele esperar en cada hogar y simplemente se traduce como esperanza. Pero la mía, la mía está guardada en ese baúl viejo y oxidado, junto a tus fotos. La mía amenaza con hacerse trizas y desaparecer, diluyéndose con esas gotas que ya no sé si son de lluvia o de eso que resbala en silencio por mis mejillas...imperceptiblemente.

El parque por el que caminábamos al anochecer está vacío, es demasiado noche para que los niños estén jugando y es una fecha muy importante para que haya más caminantes por aquí. Si cierro un poco los ojos y enfoco los columpios que se mecen suavemente, casi puedo ver tu silueta de pie y más imponente que nunca. No, ya no se me hace un nudo en la garganta, más bien creo que se me ha cerrado desde hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo lo que es reír libremente. Esas risas que tenía reservadas sólo para ti.

Trabajabas para la revista local y solías montar exposiciones en varias galerías cercanas; pero a pesar de todo el éxito que estabas obteniendo y la fama que esto conllevaba, podía ver, a veces, un dejo de tristeza en tus ojos. Algo faltaba. Algo que no podía darte yo. Te hacía falta volar...

Lo comprendí cuando recibiste esa llamada. Y aunque aseguraste que nada te pasaba, pude ver la indecisión en tu rostro. Necesitabas libertad. Y yo, yo te necesitaba a ti. A ti y no a esa sombra que aparecía cuando creías que me encontraba distraído. Así que, esa noche la pase en vela, pensando, recordando, llorando. La pase en vela, diciéndote adiós mientras dormías en mis brazos. Al día siguiente llamé, y compré el boleto, sólo de ida. Te dejaba ir, con el alma hecha pedazos.

Aún así, supongo que fue lo correcto. Igual que lo supe cuando te despedí en el aeropuerto, esa tarde de verano. Ya son cerca de tres años y sigo extrañándote, incluso más intensamente. Quizás el beber en tu taza no ayude o sea el dormir con tu pijama roja; sí, esa que odiabas pero que con el tiempo resultó invaluable. Un regalo de tu hermano.

¿Sabes? Me he suscrito a la revista. No la leo, me basta buscar tu artículo y luego recortarlo. Debo admitir que me siento orgulloso con cada nueva foto que publicas, cada una más hermosa que la anterior. Cada una tan impregnada de ti que puedo ver tu sonrisa y ese brillo en tu mirada que solía hipnotizarme. Que me quitaba el aliento.

Esa mirada que me hacía olvidar temporalmente mis estudios para entrar en tus dominios y quitarte los rollos para terminar amándote entre películas, recuerdos e instantes. Ahora el cuarto oscuro está vacío, no he podido entrar nuevamente sin sentirme como un intruso: es tuyo. Te está esperando. Igual que ese álbum que voy armando con cada entrega quincenal. Cada foto, un poco más roto que antes. Y no puedo evitar imaginar que estás en otros brazos, compartiendo otra cama, besando otros labios.

Aioria me habló de tu compañero de viaje, Saga, un fotógrafo experimentado como tú. Quizás igual de creativo e interesante, con una larga lista de anécdotas dignas de contar. Alguien que te entiende, quizás, de mejor manera de lo que yo pude haberlo hecho. Cuando pienso en eso, el vacío en mi estómago crece y el miedo me impide dormir bien, mientras aprisiono tu imagen entre mis manos y siento tu pijama en mi piel. Y beso tu taza con mis labios, imaginando que en esos momentos me sientes también.

Será por eso que cada martes espero tu llamada con desesperación. Esos días salgo temprano de la oficina, olvido papeles, demandas y casos y me apresuro a ir a casa, para disfrutar del simple placer de escuchar tu voz. "Me haces falta", dices de vez en cuando, y me recriminó al dudar de ti, al celarte desde la distancia, al pensar que posiblemente podrías olvidarte de tu promesa. Olvidarte de mí. Murmuro algo, un "te amo" apenas audible, pero suficiente para que me entiendas; y entonces nos perdemos en un suave intercambio de palabras.

Te comento de los juicios que llevo, algo trivial para no perder el tiempo y poder oírte un poco más, viendo la foto que llevo en la cartera. Atesorando cada conversación como algo íntimo. Luego tu me cuentas sobre tus viajes, nuevos instantes, nuevas experiencias. Nuevas personas, mientras yo sigo aquí. "Falta poco", comentas un día al aire. "Poco", quiero creer yo.

Esa fotografía se ha vuelto mi obsesión, tanto que ya está gastada de las orillas a fuerza de sacarla y ponerla nuevamente en su lugar. Esa donde solamente estamos tu y yo, porque lo demás simplemente no existía. ¿Recuerdas? Fue el día de mi graduación, cuando apareciste de traje y radiante me confesaste lo orgulloso que estabas de mí. Pues bien, yo lo estoy de ti siempre. Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré.

A lo lejos, ya para llegar a casa, veo una joven pareja. Sólo están sentados, tomados de las manos; igual que nosotros tantas veces atrás. Nosotros. Mi corazón se comprime al pensar que la palabra haya dejado de tener significado para ti, aunque cada correo que recibo me afirme lo contrario. Mi bandeja de entrada está casi llena, no he podido borrar ninguno. También tengo guardadas aquellas en papel que me han llegado esporádicamente. Mi tesoro. ¿Guardarás las mías? Sé que no te he dicho realmente cuanto te echo de menos, pero supongo que sería egoísta; así que seguiré fingiendo que todo marcha bien. Mientras seas feliz.

Mucho más feliz que a mi lado, conteniendo esa llama que amenazaba con convertirse en un incendio. Esa llama que puedo percibir en cada obra de arte que creas y que sólo podía apreciar al verte enfocar el lente, extasiado. O al amarte, después de eso; cuando me acorralabas entre mis libros y cuadernos, terminando tirados en la alfombra...pero siempre como una consecuencia más.

En un pasado, cuando me conformaba con soñarte en mi cuarto, me preguntaba cómo podías haberte enamorado de mi, siendo tan distintos. Yo, siempre firme, recto, serio. Un hombre jugando a ser juez, a encontrar justicia. Y tú, tan natural, tan pasional, tan entregado a tu arte. Tan humano, tan libre.

Un año antes de tu partida fue que lo comprendí; cuando me besaste suavemente en la puerta de tu casa. "Quédate", me susurraste en los labios, abrazándome fuertemente. Creo recordar mi excusa sobre el trabajo y entonces, me soltaste. Metiste tu mano en la bolsa de la chaqueta y, totalmente ruborizado, me entregaste una pequeña llave. "Quise decir, para siempre". Nunca me sentí más enamorado.

Nuestro hogar. Ese para el que te esforzaste con tanto ahínco, siendo unos cinco años mayor que yo. Ese para el que yo prometí esforzarme de igual manera; para llenarte de lujos, de detalles; y hacerlo tan acogedor que nunca quisieras irte. Ese hogar que sería tu refugio cuando necesitaras escapar de la realidad, siempre a la expectativa, esperándote.

El aire frío escapa de mi boca cuando introduzco mi llave en la puerta. E inmediatamente siento el calor entrar en mi interior. Las luces están prendidas y mi corazón empieza a palpitar rápidamente al comprender la razón. La maleta en la sala me lo confirma, mientras mi abrigo termina apresuradamente en el piso. La bufanda verde que te regalé hace tiempo está en el sillón y no puedo evitar tomarla entre mis manos para aspirar tu aroma. Mi droga.

No hace falta buscarte, ya sé dónde estás. Me humedezco los labios y paso una mano por mi oscuro cabello, más corto de lo que has de recordar; un vano intento por empezar de nuevo. Un intento fallido, debo acotar. El nudo en mi garganta se hace más presente que nunca y me dirijo al único lugar donde podría encontrarte. Corro. Vuelo.

Abro la puerta y te miro, así, tan majestuoso como siempre; incluso más si es posible. Estás ligeramente agachado, concentrado en aquello que se encuentra ahora entre tus manos y que colocas con cuidado en el recipiente, con una sonrisa iluminando todo el cuarto. Calentando mi interior. Te enderezas y me miras, con esa intensidad tan tuya que me derrites y me olvido del frío que sentí hace apenas unos minutos. Luego, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, simplemente sonríes.

- Bienvenido a casa.- Te digo escuetamente mientras siento tus brazos rodearme y correspondo instantáneamente al acto. Tus rizos, más rebeldes que nunca. Tu mirada, más embriagante.

- Te he extrañado...Shura.- Mi nombre en tus labios termina por deshacer ese nudo que me ataba.

Me separo un poco y te beso, todavía rodeando tu cintura. Tus manos acariciando mi cabello, tu aroma entrando por mi garganta al tiempo que nuestros labios se reconocen. También te he extrañado, lo sabes, no es necesario decir nada más. Mis manos recorren tu espalda, mi boca tu cuello. El aire se hace denso y me quema mientras tus manos desabotonan mi camisa.

- Esta vez he venido para quedarme.- Me susurras al oído, haciéndome estremecer. Cierro los ojos y sonrió, no podría haber obtenido mejor regalo. Me besas ahora el torso, y me siento renacer al no detectar otras huellas en tu piel morena aparte de las mías. Mío.

Tus labios juegan con la cadena que cuelga de mi cuello. Sí, esa que me regalaste la primera vez. Esa que se volvió parte de mí, mientras estabas lejos. Esa que indica que te pertenezco, porque no podría ser de otra manera. Besas, y muerdes. Y liberas.

De repente parece que todo este tiempo se reduce a una semana, o un día, no lo sé...todo se vuelve borroso y siento mi sangre hervir. Acaricio salvajemente tu rizada cabellera y muerdo tus labios callando todo intento por entablar conversación, ya habrá tiempo. La luz rojiza y mortecina le da un aspecto etéreo e indescriptible a tu cuerpo, mientras se desvive en movimientos tan sensuales que de pronto ya no existe nada más. Te amo.

- Feliz Navidad.

**o.o.o.o.o**

Sí, ya sé que me adelanté un poco con la fecha...pero así llego la inspiracion u.u'

Ya saben, para dejarme un comentario o crítica, dejen un review!

**Gracias por leer! =)**


End file.
